


Halloween

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: The Pulse (Comics)
Genre: Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, F/F, Jam, Pulse Au, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: Day 8 is the Attack of the Killer Tomatoes
Relationships: Tamsin Shepherd/Jen Kurokawa
Kudos: 3





	Halloween

Tam always ran. It was her sport, her escape. When she was running, her body worked with her. When she was running, her legs sped past problems, thoughts, emotions. She was just a body pushing themselves as fast as they could. So she could never sit still. No matter what anyone said, her mind ran too fast. So she moved her body with it. Her legs and arms would pump alongside her heart and she would leave her brain far behind. And such it was impossible for her to stop moving. Maybe it was her deep and troubled past or maybe just the way she was born but it was a fact of life for Tamsin Shepherd. 

Jen never let anyone in. It was her safety net. She sealed herself within ice walls and tried to hide the fact that she cared so much. She tried to hide the fact that all she wanted was to let someone in. All she wanted was for someone to love her the way she loved them. And then one blonde girl somersaulted over her wall. And then Jen no longer had a wall. She was balanced on a tightrope suspended over a fire. One wrong move and she would slip. And that wrong move happened. It happened on a night with fireworks and dinner. It happened slowly and quickly. Like one second, she was on the rope the next she was hurtling toward the ground. But at the same time, maybe since her wall came down she had been hurtling towards it. Either way, she fell. And she fell hard. But Tam was there with a safety net. 

This was new to both of them. Sure they had kissed (by accident) and you could classify that as a date but they didn't. So they were really new to this whole "going on a date" thing. But it was Halloween and neither of them wanted to spend it alone. So as Tam loaded up a horrible movie, seriously Jen couldn't find a single good review of this movie, that had three sequels and tv show, Jen felt okay. Now if you asked Tam, she had picked the movie because it sounded like a cheesy movie they would both hate. But if you asked her again, she might say it having three sequels might have something to do with it. After all, she wouldn't watch them without her ice queen to keep her safe. 

It was Halloween and the runner stopped running for the night and the ice queen melted a little. They weren't perfect but as they held hands, they thought they could become something like it. If only for the night. 

And if they went on a date the next day for ice cream, well they would neither confirm nor deny that statement. After all, one can only stop for so long. And one can only fall for so long. But maybe that while would be long enough for both of them. 


End file.
